Order for disaster
by desichan17
Summary: itachi has one too many energy drinks and gets hyper/drunk. as does deidara. a bit of bishies, dirty dancing, flirting and LOTS of laughs! sasoxdei itaxkisa


Order for disaster

Order for disaster

Hidan and tobi stood in the hideoue's kitcne. "tobi, since you've been a good boy, im letting YOU cook tonight!" tobi's mask was off for once, so the silver haired man saw his eyes lite up like a firework. "r-really?! Ya! Tobi's a good boy!!" the uchiha ran over and threw on an apron. "eave it to chef tobi!" hidan nodded his head an quickly left the room. Kakuzu was lening aganst the doorframe. "you did that so you don't have to cook" hidan smirked "you wont fucking tell, or else" "or else what?" the man smirked. "or else ill sleep in the living room." That shut the banker up.

Deidara poked his head into the kitchen. "tobi un?" "hi senpai!" deidara's eyes widned. What a sight. Not only was tobi's mask off, he was covered in red sauce, noddles fell from his shoulders, his messy black hair had some white powdery stuff init. Tobi saw the the blonde's blank stare. 'hehe, I poured the wrong stuff into the pasta pot, and it explouded! You would have liked it senpai!" a smirked crept up on dedaras face. Yes, the explousiom would have been nice, but the thought that was in the blondes mind was tobi's face and the sream of terror that would follow the little incedent. "hehe treble I missed it. Un" " hey senpi can you get everyone for dinner?" the blondes smirk grew.

He casuly walked into the living room. "dinner un" everyone ignored him, as he expected. The smile still painted on his face, he threw a small mouse into the room. "katsu"

BOOMM!!

Everyone was thrown off their couch's and chairs. "DEIDARA!!" hidan stood and glared a the boy. "what the fuck?!" "dinners ready un!" he ran out of the room before anyone could strangle him.

It was amazing. Dinner was…well….amazing. the food was delious, and everyone was together. Even zetsuand pein joined, which is VERY rare. Even more amazing, tobi was a great host. He made sure evey had enough, and even kept refilling everyone's drinks. Kisame looked around the table. For once, sasori and deidara were'nt fighting about art, instead they were both laughing at something zetsu said. Pein and konan were talking about something that made the girl blush. Hidan and kakuzu weren't trying to kill each other, instead hidan was telling kakuzu about his last solo mission. He threw his arms in the air to show how high the guys hed flew when he hit it the bank raised an eyebrow, then wipped off some sauce that had flew ito the immoratals face. i this is trurly a family…/i his gaze drifted to tiachi. Silent as always. He was calmy eating his dinner, while reading a book. Kisame sighed. He'll never change…though…there was something that bothered the shark-man. Tobi had refilled itachi's drink 6 times now. He never drank that much. "Itachi, are you ok?" the uchiha loked up confused. "well, you've had six drinks!" he blinked, as if he just relized this. "oh..i guess I was to busy reading" he turned back to the book. Tobi brought the boy another drink, which he drank down. The man noted something rather odd. Itachi's pupils seem ed bigger. He shook his hed, assuring himself it was just his imagation.

Welp, after dinner, kisame learned that it wasn't just his imagation.

Itachi was in the living room with everyone but pin and konan, who were still eating. The uchiha had a big happy smile on. "what a great night! The dinner was sooo good!" he giggled. Everyone was in shock. But oh, it got worse.

The boy jumped off the couch and ran to the radio. "come on deidei!" he pulled the blonde to the radio as well. "w-what are you doing un?" "everyone here is sooo up tight! We need to fun cha!" he punched his fist in to the air. He pushed play, and music filled the house. Tobi walked into the room. Kisame grabbed the back of tobi shirt, and dragged the boy back to him. "tobi what did you give Itachi to drink?!" "n-nothing! We ran out of juice so I gave some soda from the fridge. Hidan, who was next to them loked a tth boy. "tobi, we don't have an fucking soda." "ya! It was in these black bottle with blue stripes." Hidan's eyes went wide, then his head dropped. "you dumbass. Those were moster. ENERGY DRINKS! The fucking kid had them for the first time, and ! Hhoyl crao we're in for a night."

They looked over at the uchiha, who was singing 'bad boy'

Konan and pein walked in. pein stopped and stared. "is i-itachi…singing?"

they nodded. Konan's eyes went wide. "and swing his hips!" they quickly turned. Yep. Itachi and deidara were swinging their hips, dancing to bad boy as if they were at some club. There girlish figures helped a bit too. Kisame quickly ran out of the room. "he ok?" konan smiled at the auburn haired man. "nosebleed"

kisame returned a minute later. "i…had to sneeze…whoa!" Itachi grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the 'dancefloor' they made out of the livingroom. "come on kisame, dance with me" he said in a seductive voice.

"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"

the blueman's face turned red as Itachi danced around him. Deidara got an idea and pulled sasori to the 'dance floor'

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on"

The blonde got real close to the redhead, teasing and tempting him. Go this looked like something out of dirty dancing. Whats worse, the two 'seducers' looked quite femine, not really helping.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Itachi winked at the man. Kisame looked to saori. Well he would be no help. He was as red as his hair, as deidara started to grind against him. The sharks gaze fell tot eh coffee table. Ah, it seems the blonde had induled in the 'monster' drinks as well. Great.

Itachi let out a happy woot, and grabbed deidaras hand. They climbed onto the couch, and holding hands jumped up and down like two little kids. Kisame looked at sasori, with a pleading look, the redhead shrugged his shoulders. Itachi glaced over at the shark, who was turned away. His eyes filled with sadnees. Dedara smiled and whispered seomthing. "ok"

What happened next shocked ans scarred the akatsuki for life.

You see….the second level use to catch on fire a lot, so they made a fire escape pole that went into…the living room…which Itachi was now dancing on.

"ITACHI!"

my the looks of their faces. Poor tobi covered his virgin eyes and zetsu led him to their shared room.

Kisame quickly walked over and pulled the young uchiha of the pole, carring over his shoulder. "aww kisa-chan! your so uptight!!" deidara was giglging like crazy in the living room, about to take another mnster sasori smacked the drink to the ground. He sighed and connected charka stings to the blonde, forcing him to walk out of the room. "sorry leader-sama, ill deal with him in the morning." He'd have to. The blonde just crashed, only the charka strings kept the blonde from falling tot eh ground.

"itaschi ive never sene you like this I swear" he picked the boy off his shoulder and layed him in his bed. He was asleep. "figures." He was going to change for bed, when he found he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. when he was on the pole…degrading himself, kisame was so angery. He didn't want anyone to Itachi in that way. Now the boy was so peaceful, some raven black bans falling on his face. Kisame brushed them away and kissed the boys head.

When he started to stand up strait, hands snaked around his neck. They pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Itachi tightly hugged the man, breathing into his neck. "my kisa-chan" it was a soft whisper. Ht grip lossend, and Itachi layed back on the bed. He smiled weakly, then rolled over, this time asleep. i hyper as fuck and about to crash yet he still outsmarts me goddamn it/i he smiled and layed in his bed, occaninally stealing a look at the sleeping uchiha. Ddly, he liked the 'im a cold bastred but only emotiaonl around my partner" Itachi beeter then hyper…ven though…his only hell of a dancer.


End file.
